Archie Hopper
Dr. Archie "Archibald" Hopper, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Jiminy Cricket. History |-|During the Curse= After the casting of the curse, Archie becomes the town psychiatrist who often takes his dog, Pongo, on walks. The very first day after the enacting of the curse, he crosses paths with the mayor, Regina Mills, and wishes her a good morning. She returns his exchange; nearly calling him "cricket" out of habit. Several days later, Archie greets her as he usually does, though for Regina, the sameness of time is getting very mundane. Ever fearful of the mayor, Archie is nervous when called for an in-person meeting with Regina and assumes he did something to incur her anger again. He can’t help noticing she has something on her mind, though Regina claims to be very happy with her life. Reluctantly, she finally admits to being devoid of emotion, which he calls a “hole in her heart”. Archie believes she wants something more in life than just work, and when Regina mentions how a child once made her happy, he agrees that children can bring much meaning to life. This prompts Regina to adopt a baby boy, naming him Henry, though she shares her fears to Archie about her child’s birth mother coming out of the woodworks one day. He advises her to stop worrying about the past and enjoy her present life with Henry. Archie becomes the therapist of Henry when he is ten years old due to his imaginative thinking of everyone in town being a fairytale character. The day of their usual therapy session, Henry skips out of town to Boston and brings his birth mother, Emma, into Storybrooke with him. When they reach the town and get out of the car, Archie approaches to ask where Henry has been. The boy lies and says he had a field trip. Archie states that being untruthful means giving in to one's dark side. On Emma's prompting, he gives her Regina's home address so she can take Henry home. The next day, Archie is out on the streets with Pongo when he notices the clock tower has begun to work. He marvels at the phenomenon as the clock has not moved for as long as anyone can remember. Coerced into Regina, Archie is forced to play along in one of her schemes to drive Emma out of town and away from Henry. He talks to Emma about Henry's fascination with fairytales and urges she must never use the word "crazy" as it could damage him. Archie discloses that the fairytales are Henry's way of coping with personal problems such as his difficult relationship with Regina. Then, he gives her Henry's therapy file. When she questions why he is violating patient confidentiality, Archie simply says Henry talks about her a lot. After she is gone, he reports to Regina via phone that everything went smoothly. At a later time, Archie has another scheduled session with Henry, who is too glum to talk, until Emma bursts into the room. He begins apologizing to her for his actions earlier, which she accepts hastily and goes to speak to Henry. As it is, Henry previously overheard Emma tell Regina that he is "crazy". Emma regains Henry's trust by telling him she told Regina what was necessary to throw her off their trail as they work to break the curse. Henry quickly recovers from this little bout of drama and resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest as Jiminy Cricket. One day, a a large earthquake rumbles through Storybrooke; causing a sinkhole to collapse. Like the other townspeople, Archie goes to the site of the destruction to see what is going on while Regina attempts to calm everyone down. He is called to the sidelines, along with Emma, as Henry implies to them that there might be something down in the tunnels to prove the curse is real. Regina intervenes to shoo Emma away and have a word with Archie. She demands him to put out Henry's wild imagination, or else he will be out of a job. Conflicted and anxious about what he must do, Archie neglects to cancel lunch with his friend, Marco, when Henry arrives for another therapy sessions. The boy he shows Archie a flashlight and some candy bars he plans to bring with him to the mines while searching for proof. Bluntly, Archie puts a stop to his plans and refers to what Henry believes in as a "delusion". This crushes Henry's spirits and he runs away from the office in a distraught state. Shortly after, Emma confronts him over this, to which he defends his decision until they receive news Henry is nowhere to be found. Horrified, Archie realizes Henry ventured into the mines. They arrive there to search for Henry just as an earth tremor shakes the mine, to which Archie dives into the entrance just moments before it collapses and finds him inside. They venture into an old elevator, using it to reach the surface, but the vehicle jams halfway up. Henry apologizes for being reckless as Archie is also remorseful for his own harsh words earlier. In truth, he doesn't really think Henry is crazy, and though Regina is extremely protective, it's perfectly fine to have an imagination. In turn, Henry inspires Archie to change into the person he wants to be rather than listening to other people all the time. They discuss Henry's fairytale theory, and his firm belief that there simply has to be more to the world. Suddenly, Emma is lowered down on a harness to bring them up. Archie almost falls with the collapsing elevator, but latches on to Emma's foot with umbrella. At the surface, Archie wastes no time setting things right by rejecting Regina's previous request. He threatens her with a future custody battle, in which Regina loses and Emma wins. After Sheriff Graham's death, Emma decides to run for the position against Regina's choice candidate, Sidney Glass. A few days prior to the electoral debate, Regina's office mysteriously catches on fire. After Emma saves the mayor, Archie is one of many who who call her a hero and promise to support her. On the day of the debate, Archie makes an opening speech introducing the townspeople to Emma and Sidney, who will both be making their own argumentative statements to win votes for their causes. Emma exits the race after openly accusing Mr. Gold of starting the fire, though her actions instill respect in the townspeople who elect her as the new sheriff. One of Storybrooke's residents, Kathryn, goes missing as her husband, David, suffers from blackouts and memory gaps. Though the phone records show he had a conversation with Kathryn on the night of her disappearance, he cannot recall anything. Archie assists David to access the memories by putting him in a relaxed state of mind. David begins to remember his conversation with Kathryn, but also has a recollection of something far more sinister--Mary Margaret's desire to kill someone--and bolts out of the office without telling Archie what he saw. To his surprise, Archie finds Mr. Gold outside the office door. Mr. Gold opens up about the son he parted with on bad terms, and since then they've been separated for years. He also suspects his son is still angry at him over the past and therefore is unsure how to make things right. Archie suggests Mr. Gold to be honest and ask for forgiveness from his son as there is no other way to patch up a broken relationship. In an attempt to prove the curse is real, Henry takes a bite out of an apple turnover, originally given by Regina to Emma, and falls under the Sleeping Curse. In a few hours' time, he passes away. Emma comes to say goodbye and unintentionally uses true love's kiss, restoring Henry to life, but also breaking the curse. As the curse is lifted, Archie has a look of surprise as he regains his memories. |-|After the Curse= After Emma breaks the Dark Curse, Archie witnesses Dr. Whale leading a mob of angry people to Regina's house. He rushes to inform Emma and many of the other townspeople. Prompted by Henry's concern for his mother, they hurry to stop Dr. Whale in time. In the aftermath of the Wraith attack, the townspeople gather for supplies and shelter. He and numerous others are unsure of what to do and plea for help from David, who has taken on the role of temporary sheriff. When news spreads that anyone crossing the town line will lose their Enchanted Forest memories, the town is in a state of panic. David promises to have come up with a plan and for everyone to regroup at the town hall in two hours' time. Archie approaches Regina outside her house, offering to be a listening ear to her problems, but she scoffs at the fact his PhD was given to him by the curse. After two hours, Archie and many others await David at town hall. Instead, a magically invigorated Regina storms in to demonstrate her authority with it. Archie tries to calm down Regina with words, but she ignores him and continues terrorizing them until Henry goes home with her. Much later, Archie decides to risk leaving town and lose his Enchanted Forest memories if it means getting away from Regina. At the border, David blocks everyone's cars from progressing. He convinces them to stay by accepting both their Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest selves rather than run away. In an effort to better herself for Henry, Regina begins seeing Archie for therapy. Though she has only refrained from magic for two days, she is struggling to not use it. As they begin their session, Dr. Whale breaks into the office and demands that Regina send him home. Regina states she cannot, and Archie sternly orders him out of his office, to which Dr. Whale angrily leaves. Archie asks Regina if she is holding onto anything from the past that should be let go of. She confesses to preserving the corpse of her true love, Daniel, in the hopes he can be brought back. Gently, Archie suggests that moving on is not possible until the past is let go. Unable to accept it, Regina leaves to go home. At a later time, Regina returns to his office. Miserably, she admits to using magic on the same day. With compassion, Archie welcomes her into his office. On the night of Emma and Mary Margaret's safe return from the Enchanted Forest, a celebration is held at the diner. Prior to this, Archie mentions to Emma how much progress Regina has been making in therapy, and her willingness to change for Henry. This prompts Emma to invite Regina to the party. The day after, Archie is confronted by Regina at the dock about what he told Emma despite that everything was supposed to be confidential. Regina walks away telling him it's a good thing she stopped using magic, or else he might not be unscathed. In the evening, Archie allows Regina into his office, but quickly discovers it is her mother, Cora, in disguise. He is kidnapped by her and taken captive on a ship so Hook can interrogate him for information about everyone in town. While undergoing physical torture at the hands of Hook, Archie withstands the procedure and refuses to give up information about Rumplestiltskin's weakness, Belle, until he is at his breaking point. After extracting what he needs from Archie, Hook leaves him tied up below deck. Belle discovers the ship and wanders in to free Archie. She urges him to hurry back into town, which he does, and heads straight to Mary Margaret's apartment to notify them he is alive and unharmed. Due to the impending doom of an activated trigger set to destroy Storybrooke and its inhabitants, David teams up with a realigned Hook to steal back the remaining magic beans from Greg and Tamara, Mary Margaret and Henry gather up some of the townspeople, including Archie, to wait at the diner in preparation to leave Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest. On David and Hook's return, only one bean was procured, which is enough to open a portal. Henry questions where his adoptive mother is, and Emma tells him that she is in the mines slowing down the trigger, but will not be able to make it out. This angers Henry; comparing this event to the Wraith attack and asks how are things different this time around. This gives Mary Margaret an idea--they can send the trigger through a portal just like they did with the Wraith. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do. He talks about in the past when Mary Margaret was Snow White and David was Prince Charming, who led all of them without fail, and asks who is inclined to allow them to do it again, to which everyone follows suit in agreement. Mary Margaret knows she and David haven't had a lot of time to be parents, but asks for chance to be trusted, though Emma is concerned Henry will be alone and grow up just like herself. Another rumble tremors through town, which pushes Emma to think they'd all be better off making it out now by using the bean, but Mary Margaret's lingering guilt about Cora forces a moral obligation to do otherwise. She pleads to Emma that Cora's death was the easy way out as well as a mistake, and this time around they must take the hard path to building a future strictly not at the cost of Regina's blood. Emma finally agrees, but as David tosses her the bean container, Hook snatches it in mid-air. She makes him give it back, which he pretends to do by handing back the box and makes off with the actual bean. The rest of the townspeople stick together as it is left up to David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Archie watches as Belle is unable to reply, to which Leroy questioningly prompts if Emma, David and Mary Margaret did save them. Belle is muted as she holds back tears. Leroy mistakes them as tears of joy until Archie asks if she is alright and Mother Superior inquiries about everyone else's whereabouts. Finally, Belle cops out the truth; yes, the danger has been stopped, but Henry's kidnapping by Greg and Tamara to another world led everyone else to follow them there on Hook's ship. Leroy wonders why she stayed behind. To this, Belle unrolls the cloaking spell enchantment, along with a small vial of a potion liquid, and shows it to Mother Superior. When Mother Superior asks why the spell is necessary, Belle repeats the warning she received Mr. Gold about other people coming to Storybrooke. Together in a large group, they make their way down to the mines. Leroy wants to know when exactly these "other people" are coming, but Belle states that Mr. Gold never specified. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Walter and Leroy all grab their pick axes. To calm down everyone's nerves, Archie chastises that there's no reason to panic since the cloaking spell may be a precaution. Uneasily, Belle remembers Mr. Gold did say the other people are working with the ones who tried to destroy Storybrooke, prompting Leroy to sarcastically remark about now being the time to panic, which Archie uncomfortably agrees with. Belle thinks everything will be fine as long as they get the spell up. They walk deeper into a mining room, where Belle briefly looks at the cloaking spell parchment to see one of the ingredients they need is fairy dust, which Mother Superior says can be found in the walls. Additionally, all that is necessary is to open up a vein and the magic in the dust will be carried throughout the whole town. Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey, Mr. Clark and Walter in commencement of quarrying a large rock foundation containing fairy dust. With more than enough miners at work, Doc and Happy stand back to watch, along with Archie, Belle and Mother Superior. They stop when their efforts yield a crack opening and Belle approaches to uncap the vial and pour the contents onto it, but she hesitates over the enormous responsibility in casting the spell and suggests perhaps Mother Superior to do it instead. Mother Superior rejects the offer since Belle was entrusted with the task by Mr. Gold. With Mother Superior's encouragement to believe in herself, Belle dumps the vial liquid into the rock crevice. Nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses Belle to believe a little harder. She tries to concentrate; causing an abrupt stream of magic to shoot out from the fissure and quickly trail out of the mines to cover a barrier over Storybrooke. At the diner counter, Archie, sitting two seats away, overhears Belle's glum response to being served her favorite cheeseburger order. He slides over to comment that's the fourth cheeseburger she has turned down this week. He suspects Belle's mood has to do with Mr. Gold, at which Granny passes by to remark that it's certainly got nothing to do with her cooking. Belle misses Mr. Gold and is extremely worried over what he said about going off to his death. She longs for a way to help him and save Henry. He indicates she helped protect Storybrooke, which is just as important, but Belle is dissatisfied her only action was pouring a potion over some rocks and the dwarves did all the hard work. Archie realizes Belle wants to be a hero and highlights the fact she did by keeping the bad guys out. Belle queries what bad guys are out there and believes no one is actually coming to town. The reality, as she puts it, is that she wasn't on the ship is because Mr. Gold doesn't need her. At the diner entrance, Leroy walks in with a woman, Ariel, at which, Granny takes one look at her attire and makes clear that the outside sign states those without shoes or shirts will receive no diner service. Leroy is incredulous at Granny's new dress code since some of Ruby's outfits certainly never fit the guidelines. Belle approaches to speak with Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. Trivia *Like his counterpart, Archie regularly carries an umbrella, which he considers his "good luck charm". *The name "Archie" is of Scottish origin and the diminutive form of the name "Archibald" derived from the Germanic words "ercan" and "bald" that respectively mean "genuine" and "bold".http://www.behindthename.com/name/archibald *The surname "Hopper" is of Old English origin derived from the word "hoppian" that means "to hop, to leap, to dance".http://www.houseofnames.com/hopper-family-crest *His last name also references his Enchanted Forest counterpart because crickets are sometimes called "hoppers". *He was supposed to appear in the episodes "Skin Deep" and "What Happened to Frederick"; however, his scenes were cut because the episodes were too long. *Archie's office address is number 3508. Appearances *Archie's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220ListOfNames2.png References de:Archibald Hopper fr:Archie Hopper it:Archie Hopper pl:Archibald Hopper pt:Archie Hopper Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season Three Characters